


Tears of Blood

by moonsyiren



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OT4, OT7, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsyiren/pseuds/moonsyiren
Summary: 200 years ago, the Kim family was cursed to a life in eternal misery as Vampires by the Park family. When both the Kims and Parks are threatened by a mysterious coven, they might be forced to align their forces and put away their differences.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé





	1. Prologue

2006, twenty-fourth of May  
“Do you have to leave, mommy?” a nine-year-old girl asked, pouting slightly. Her mother sighed and scooted down onto Chaeyoung’s level. “Dear, you know that this business trip is extremely important to our company, I’ve told you many times before,” she explained gently while brushing through her daughter’s brown locks with her fingers. “Also, you won’t be completely alone. Your brother and grandmother will take care of you as well. Isn’t that right, Jimin?” Her son who was standing right behind Chaeyoung nodded shortly. “I always will," Jimin answered responsibility clearly in his voice, even though back then he was only eleven. “Minjun, I think it’s time for you to leave. Your cab is waiting outside for you”, Seoyeon spoke as she handed Minjun her suitcase. “Thank you so much for watching over them, once again.” “It’s my pleasure, Minjun. You raised your children as a delight to be around.” Chaeyoung and Jimin just stood there watching their mother converse with hers. “Come over here," Minjun said while motioning for her children to come closer. She wrapped her arms around them both and kissed their foreheads. “Always listen to granny and don’t misbehave, alright," Minjun looked specifically at Chaeyoung. The little girl giggled:” I will be a good girl mommy.” Minjun gave her a smile and turned towards Jimin. “Don’t be too hard on yourself when your homework doesn’t turn out to be as easy as you thought. You are a smart kid. Tell granny to call me when you need help. Okay?” Jimin nodded, not saying a word. “Good boy.” His mother ruffled his hair and stood up. Seoyeon quickly went to hug Minjun and demanded her to call her the minute she had arrived. Minjun assured her she would and left.  
When Seoyeon had closed the door behind Minjun’s back, she told the children to prepare themselves for bed as it was already past nine o’clock. “But I don’t want to go to bed," Chaeyoung huffed. Jimin watched his sister’s tantrum with amusement. “Come on, Chae. You’re obviously tired”, Seoyeon responded, watching the girl rubbing her eyes with closed fists. “No, I’m not”, Chaeyoung protested right before she let out a yawn. Seoyeon chuckled quietly, shaking her head at the young girl’s stubbornness. “How about we make a deal?” This perked Chaeyoung’s attention. “What kind of deal?” she responded curiously. “Yeah, what deal granny?” Jimin decided to interfere. “Well, if you both go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas, I will make you hot chocolate milk and tell you a story. After that I want you to go to bed without any resistance. Am I clear?” Seoyeon proposed. Chaeyoung let that sink in. “Fine.” The nine-year-old agreed. Seoyeon averted her gaze to Jimin who responded with a small affirmative nod. “Alright, then. It's settled. Now off to the bathroom.” Granny said.  
The faint sound of fire burning wood in the hearth filled up the living room as the two children enjoyed their chocolate milk. Seoyeon sat on a chair reading a book while the younger ones were seated on a rug in front of the hearth, facing their grandmother. Jimin's back was heating up and the boy took comfort in the warmth embracing him as if it were a blanket. “Granny, we want to hear the story now”, Chaeyoung spoke, clearly impatient and excited. Seoyeon looked up from her book. She lifted her glasses and looked at the children with a stern gaze. “What I’m about to tell you plays a major factor in our family history.” Suddenly Jimin was all ears, too. “This story caused the ever-existing rivalry between us and the Kim family.”  
Jimin straightened his back and listened attentively as he was already quite familiar with that name. He had far more than once heard his parents discussing how the Kims were once again messing things up and that they needed to get through to them. However, he had never discovered what those things were, nor if they ever had been stopped. To say that Jimin was dying to know what his parents had been talking about was an absolute understatement. “We want to learn the story”, the blonde boy said plainly, never taking his gaze off his grandmother.  
“Very well", Seoyeon took a breath and then started off telling. “Around 200 years ago there once was a pack of werewolves named the Lunar Pack.” “Aren't we of the Lunar Pack, Granny?” Chaeyoung interrupted. “Yes, we are dear, very clever of you. You see, child, one of these families in this pack was named the Park family. It consisted of mother Heejin and father Suwon who had five children - which was very normal in that period of time. One of those children was a boy named Shownu.”  
Seoyeon took a break, checking if she still got the attention of her grandchildren. Their big, youthful eyes stared back at her, waiting for Seoyeon to continue. So, she did. “Park Shownu had just turned eighteen, the age of which we are able to seek and find our mates. His parents threw a ball, to create a chance for Shownu to find his mate. Kim Jisoo was invited to that ball.” Chaeyoung gasped as finally a Kim was mentioned. “Jisoo was known for her extraordinary beauty and when Shownu saw her, he instantly fell in love with her. But they weren't mates.” Jimin cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Werewolves can't be with someone they aren't mated to, it’s against every rule the Moon ever taught us.”  
Seoyeon nodded at Jimin's statement. “Exactly, dear.” She continued: “Once Jisoo realized that Shownu wasn't her mate - and he never would be, she went mad. In an act of heartache and jealousy, the human killed her love with a dagger while he was fast asleep.” Chaeyoung stared at her grandmother in shock. How could anyone do such an atrocious and heartless thing to the person they loved? Jimin saw the state his little sister was in and took her in his arms. “To take revenge for their actions, Suwon turned to a warlock and made him cast a spell upon the entire Kim family. As punishment, they would have to live their lives as ghosts of themselves. Human blood became their only source of nutrition, and their lives would last forever.”  
“Are you trying to tell us that they are still alive, today?” Jimin asked, his voice a bit unstable and a shiver running down his spine.  
“Indeed, Jimin. They are.”


	2. Chapter 1

Two hours. That is how long Kim Sihyeon had not heard of her boyfriend. And you might think that two hours is not at all that long. Well, you are wrong. The looks the other costumers at the restaurant she was dining at, were filled with empathy. She checked her phone for what felt like the hundredth time this evening, wishing a notification would appear. The notification saying, he had tried to call or text her with an explanation as to why he was not here. But then again nothing. At this point, she wasn’t even at all surprised. This had happened countless of times before, and yet she still couldn’t muster the courage to leave him. Up until right now. Sihyeon was done with his lying and being continuously ignored. “Ma’am, can I have the check please?” She raised her hand. The waitress noticed and soon Sihyeon could leave the place.   
“I’m home.” Sihyeon quietly said, having no energy whatsoever to keep the happy image up. She had been living with her boyfriend for over a year now and honestly, she was fine with it. He always made sure she was comfortable, and they maintained a peaceful household. They rarely fought because Sihyeon usually avoided conflicts rather than facing them. Call her a coward all you want, she didn’t care. But somewhere deep down, something had shifted. Sihyeon might be able to put up with a lot of shit, this evening had been that one drop that let the bucket overflow. She threw her jacket in a corner and walked up to their shared bedroom. Sihyeon stopped in front of the door as muffled sounds were coming from behind it. Her mind was racing with all kinds of possibilities as to why she heard moans. Perhaps he was watching a movie, it could have even been porn for all she cared – just not let it be the worst-case scenario that was playing in her head. Sihyeon took a breath, regaining control of her shaking hands and then finally opening the door.   
Her heart dropped as a brick to the ground as her worst nightmares became reality. There lay her boyfriend in another woman’s embrace, fully unclothed. Her thoughts were blank, a white canvas void of any emotions. Instead of feeling too much, her heart decided it would be easier to just not feel anything. The woman locked eyes with Sihyeon first and startled she tried to cover herself. Too late, Sihyeon had seen everything already. The imagery had burned itself on her retina. Her boyfriend looked at her with an indistinct emotion in his eyes. It wasn’t guilt nor was it sadness. It was more like… disappointment? “Just…” her voice cracked. “Why?” A single tear streamed down her face. The young man looked at his girlfriend. “You just weren’t enough anymore.” His tone was terrifyingly cold, like ice but sharper, meaner. “Don’t I mean anything to you? Like at all?” Sihyeon cried, not holding back anymore. “Have you ever even loved me? Was this all a fucking game to you?” Her boyfriend stayed silent, the naked woman still lying beside him. “I’m done, this is over. I thought- “, Sihyeon’s voice broke off once again. “Goodbye.” Sihyeon raged out of the room, having difficulty to breathe and in matter of seconds she gathered everything she needed and stormed out of their- no, his apartment.   
She opened the door of her car and sat in the driver’s seat. Without a second thought, she dialed her mother’s phone number. The phone went over multiple times before going over to voicemail. “Mom, it’s me. Yeonjun and I had a fight and I have nowhere else to go. I’m on my way to your place, okay? I love you, see you soon.” Sihyeon ended the call and proceeded to start the car’s engine. Slowly she made her way towards her mother’s house which was an hour away.   
“Are you fucking kidding me-”, Sihyeon cursed as her car started protesting. She drove it to the side of the road where it fully broke down. “For the love of God, why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?” she whined when she - on top of that - learned that her phone had died on the way. The night had fallen, and the only source of light was the street lanterns lined up at the sides of the road. Sihyeon let out an annoyed groan as she decided to find a house and ask for help. She didn’t like people. At all.   
Apparently Sihyeon was not completely out of luck. Behind bushes the size of a grown man, she discovered there had been built a home. As she came closer and saw the building more clearly, its silhouette was revealed. Sihyeon was blown away by the magnitude and elegancy the mansion obtained. When she reached the door and found out that there wasn’t a doorbell, she understood that the family living in this house wasn’t quite up to date yet. Sihyeon raised her fist and knocked on the wood.   
Sihyeon was met with a pair of dark brown eyes as she looked at the one who opened the door. To say the brunette was intimated by her opponent’s beauty was an understatement. The young woman stood at the entrance of the manor staring at Sihyeon. “Uhm… hi? I’m Sihyeon”, she tried to introduce herself. The unknown woman broke out of her trans and showed a small smile. “Excuse me, Sihyeon. I’m Kim Jisoo, a pleasure to meet you.” The honey-milk like sound that was Jisoo’s voice blessed Sihyeon’s ears and the girl couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. “So, I…”, she coughed and started once again. “I knocked at your door because my car kind of broke down and I have nowhere else to go since my phone died as well.” The kindness in Jisoo’s eyes was replaced by worry. “Are you okay, Sihyeon?” Sihyeon gulped, not knowing what to answer to that. “I...” Jisoo quickly caught on:” Hush dear, let’s get you inside. You’re completely drenched.” Dumbfounded, Sihyeon fathomed she had been standing in the rain all along, she was simply too bewildered and exhausted to notice. Gently, Jisoo pulled Sihyeon inside and told her to take a seat in the drawing-room. “I’m going to grab you some warm clothes and a towel, you can wait here.”   
As Jisoo made her way towards her room her heart was racing. How could it be? She had been roaming this earth for two-hundred years now and never had she felt this. She knew vampires had soulmates since both her brothers had found theirs already. However, Jisoo felt totally horrified at the idea of having a soulmate and not without reason. Calming down her breathing, she had finally gathered a towel, sweatpants, and an oversized sweater.   
Sihyeon observed the room with admiration. The interior design of the house had the same ambiance as the exterior. The walls were made of rough, blackish stone and many portraits covered the walls. One caught Sihyeon’s eye instantaneously. Above the hearth in the drawing-room hung the portrait of a young woman who looked precisely like Kim Jisoo. Her pale and symmetrical face with the same piercing brown eyes were portrayed beautifully in the classical painting. Jisoo walked down the stairs as she saw Sihyeon looking at her portrait. “Do you like it?” If Sihyeon had been startled, she did not show it. “Very much. Who is the artist behind this?” the girl asked with a stable and soft voice. “My father, actually. He passed away a couple of years ago”, told Jisoo full of affection. “I’m sorry to hear that, evidently he was very talented and passionate regarding his craft” Sihyeon took her eyes off the painting and shifted it towards the pile of clothing in Jisoo’s arms. “Where can I change?” Jisoo went quiet for a moment but then pointed at a door leading towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Sihyeon mumbled a small “thank you” and then made her way over to the bathroom.   
The warmth of the sweatpants and oversized sweater engulfed Sihyeon in a feeling that can only be described as ‘home’. A shiver went down her spine. All of a sudden, she remembered everything that had happened before her car broke down which she had momentarily forgotten. The need to cry suddenly emerged and it took all of Sihyeon’s willpower to suppress it. Jisoo heard Sihyeon’s sobs from the bathroom. On pure instinct, the vampire went inside as her soul couldn’t stand Sihyeon to be in pain. Jisoo mentally cursed once she undeniably knew that Sihyeon was her soulmate. Yet, she didn’t even like it one bit. “Sihyeon, are you okay?” Jisoo repeated her words from earlier. Even though she was fully aware that Sihyeon’s with tears stained eyes were evidence that she wasn’t alright. “I’m sorry”, cried Sihyeon, trying to hold back her tears but failing miserably. Jisoo’s heart wrenched and without thinking, she sat down with her on the bathroom floor and simply held her. Sihyeon hid her head in the crook of Jisoo’s neck and silently continued sobbing, her breathing irregular and her chest hurting with every cry she let out. Neither of the girls knew for how long they’ve had sat there, nor did either one of them care. Jisoo’s hand softly brushed through Sihyeon’s hair and slowly she calmed down. “I’m sorry”, Sihyeon apologized as she came back to her senses and released her grip on this person she had only known for approximately two hours. “It’s okay, dear”, Jisoo objected. “There’s no need to apologize.” Sihyeon still felt horrible but decided to just keep quiet about it and stood up to clean herself up. “Do you have a paper towel or something?” Sihyeon asked reluctantly. Jisoo nodded: “I’ll go and get it. If you want to you can refresh yourself a bit with water.” Sihyeon once again thanked Jisoo.   
The sound of water hitting the sink beneath it filled the bathroom and resonated in Sihyeon’s ears. She scooped up some water and brought it towards her face. The coldness immediately cleared up a few parts of her fogged mind. Sihyeon sighed. Grabbing a towel to dry her face, she thought of what the fuck she was currently doing. It wasn’t one of Sihyeon’s habits to just knock on a stranger’s door at midnight and have a cry session with them but apparently that’s what she considers normal nowadays. Why did she feel so safe with a person she didn’t know? What kind of magic is this? Sihyeon turned around when she heard Jisoo come in with a pack of paper tissues. She gratefully grabbed some and blew her nose. Jisoo had no doubt that now her siblings were awakened too.   
“Why were you crying?” the vampire tilted her head to the right, desperately desiring to know what upset her mate. Sihyeon took a deep breath. “Basically my boyfriend- I mean, my ex-boyfriend, has been treating me like shit for the past month. Today, when I came back home from dinner – to which he didn’t show up, I found him in our bedroom making love to another woman.” Jisoo looked at pained expression visible in Sihyeon’s voice and a feeling of rage-filled her guts. Not a single woman should be treated like that and certainly not Sihyeon. “I left in a fit of anger and pain and my car broke down on the way to my mother. I didn’t even notice it was raining until you pointed it out”, Sihyeon chuckled sarcastically. Jisoo exhaled. “He didn’t deserve you, Sihyeon. You’re an amazing person and I hope that you know that he was the only one to blame for his mistakes.” “I know”, Sihyeon sighed. “Good. Now, I’m sure you are very tired so let me show you your room.”   
Sihyeon got confused but then again remembered that it was already past midnight and it would be useless to call in-car service at this time. “Following right behind you”, the girl said, and with that Jisoo grabbed a candle and guided Sihyeon through the cold corridors of the Kim Manor to her private quarters. “Your room is opposite of mine”, Jisoo told as she stopped in a corridor facing the door on the left. “If you need anything, anything, please wake me. I don’t mind.” Sihyeon quietly thanked her once again. “Goodnight, dear”, Jisoo whispered softly before she disappeared into her room.   
Sihyeon grabbed the door handle and turned it. The room she entered continued the style she had previously seen in the drawing-room and corridors. On the left, Sihyeon saw a queen-sized bed draped with bloodred covers. In the middle of the room lay a black carpet and against the right wall of the room stood a desk and wardrobe made out of ebony. Right in front of her lengthy curtains were hung up to prevent the sunlight from reaching inside the dark, closed-off room giving it an obscure and lonely atmosphere. Sihyeon slowly took off her shoes and climbed into the bed. It was fairly comfortable and without any difficulty, she fell fast asleep.   
“Good evening, Milady”, a young man spoke. She was surrounded by numerous people in black suits and elegant gown, twirling around the room in a storm of colors. “Good evening, sir”, Jisoo responded. “Can I have this dance of you?” Jisoo chuckled. She usually absolutely detested dancing but something in the twinkling of the man’s eyes persuaded her to accept his hand. “Oh, why not?” Jisoo exclaimed as she was pulled to the dancefloor. “I’m not that quite good of a dancer, though. You must be aware, Mr…”, she trailed off. “Mr. Park, love. Park Shownu”, the man smirked. “And just let me lead you. It will be alright.” And so they danced and danced and laughed all night long. Candles lighting up the chamber slowly began decreasing in size and through the windows the moon arose proudly, leaving its traces to shine upon Shownu’s face. The white light made his face even paler and for some reason, Jisoo’s stomach turned. “Why did you do it?” Shownu questioned. He stopped dancing. “Do what, sir?” asked Jisoo, genuinely confused. The lovely, delightful music that had been playing now started to sound cruel and painful to the ears. Screeching violins and pompous cello’s increased their volumes as a pool of dark, the red liquid slowly started covering the pure white shirt Shownu was wearing. “You did this to me! You stabbed me!” Mr. Park cried as the horrible sounds assaulted Jisoo’s ears. The crowd turned all of their awful blank faces towards them. Jisoo felt her knees weakening. Her heart pounded in her ears. “No…no I didn’t. Please, I didn’t mean to. Please”, she begged.  
Covered in sweat Jisoo woke up. “Please.” Once again she had had the same, recurring nightmare. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was eight a.m. so she decided to get up and take a shower. As the water was running over her body she relaxed and her mind was cleared. Jisoo should be used to these nightmares by now, but they still felt like a fresh wound in her damaged soul. Park Shownu was a scar in her past she’d rather forget but at the same time cherish forever. He was her greatest love but at the same time also the cause of her everlasting downfall.   
The deserted corridors were as cold and uninviting as ever and that put Jisoo’s mind at ease. The vampire made her way downstairs, expecting the rest of her family waiting for her there. Breakfast was a family occasion and the Kims valued it a lot. “Good morning”, the eldest spoke as she entered the room. “Morning, dear sister”, Taehyung replied. “Morning, Chu”, Jennie greeted. “How was your sleep?” Yoongi questioned. “It was great thank you, Yoongi”, Jisoo lied. She took her seat at the head of the table and calmly started to butter a piece of bread. “So… no one’s going to bring up Jisoo’s human guest?” Jennie asked incredulously. “Why would we, Jennie?” “Because I need more information, dear brother-in-law”, Jennie replied to Yoongi. The man chuckled at that name and let the situation rest.   
“This manor is like a maze. It took me forever to find you”, Sihyeon’s voice resonated through the room. When she realized Jisoo wasn’t alone she seemed taken aback. “How lovely, we were just talking about you”, Jennie grinned. “Take a seat, Sihyeon”, Jisoo said, pointing at the seat on her right. Wisely ignoring Jennie’s comment, Sihyeon silently made her way to Jisoo and sat down. “Greetings Miss, I’m Kim Taehyung. A pleasure to meet you”, the man next to her spoke up, his tone was friendly and Sihyeon immediately liked him. “I’m Kim Sihyeon, nice to meet you, too”, the brunette responded, slightly more at ease. Taehyung smiled at her and Sihyeon noticed that his smile kind of reminded her of a box that made her laugh. The guy sitting opposite of Taehyung introduced himself as well. His name was Min Yoongi and he was Taehyung’s soulmate, whatever that meant. “The name of the girl facing you is Jennie, she’s also our sister”, Jisoo explained. “Hello,” Jennie said with a devilish grin appearing on her face. “You know, Sihyeon. We aren’t like any other family. Oh no…” Jisoo’s face became even paler and her jaw clenched. “Jen”, Taehyung warned, his voice a lot scarier than it was five minutes ago. “We, my dear girl, are Vampires.”   
There. The truth was out on the table, just like that Jennie had told her sister’s soulmate that she wasn’t human. Jisoo’s stomach turned, knowing fully well that Sihyeon might never want to see her ever again. Sihyeon stared at Jennie for a few minutes. "How do I know whether you are speaking the truth?" Sihyeon asked calmly while bringing her fork loaded with eggs towards her mouth. Confused, Jisoo looked up. What the Hell was Sihyeon thinking? "Do you want me to prove it to you, little human?" Jennie dared her, raising her eyebrow and visibly loving this little game. "Do whatever you want to make me believe you", the human answered. Jisoo immediately shot a glance at her sister saying if you even dare to lay a finger on her I will kill you. Jennie rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Very mature, Jen", Taehyung said, jaw clenched in disbelieve. The youngest smiled and threw a hand kiss towards her older brother.  
Jennie confidently got up from her seat and walked towards the chair which Sihyeon was sitting on. She slowly bent down to her level. "Boo!" Jennie said. On the inside, Sihyeon almost had a heart attack. The girl had her fangs showing and her eyes had pure lust written in them. It wasn't sexual desire though, it was pure feral, animal-like lust. Sihyeon could easily guess that lust was for blood. Human blood. Sihyeon hadn't moved a muscle since Jennie had revealed her Vampire and the whole table was focused on the pair. Sihyeon blinked. "Well, that was pretty convincing. I believe you." "That's all?" Jennie pouted. "No screaming around, trying to escape. No anything?" Sihyeon chuckled and tried to make eye contact with Jisoo. From the moment she had arrived, she had had a gut feeling that she could trust Jisoo. And Sihyeon's gut-feeling had never disappointed her. The oldest vampire felt her gaze on her own face and locked eyes with her soulmate. Jisoo didn’t understand what just had happened neither did she want to overthink it. So when she felt Sihyeon’s gaze upon her face Jisoo gave her a small smile and nod. The human had handled her sister well.   
The rest of the breakfast went by quietly. The tension between Jisoo and Jennie was obvious and thick. Jisoo was still angry at her sister for dropping their secret on the table out of nowhere. Stuffing her mouth full of eggs, Sihyeon let her mind wander. This was the most absurd and bizarre situation she had ever encountered in her entire life. She had caught her boyfriend cheating and within less than 24 hours she found herself having breakfast with a family of Vampires. Sihyeon had never been afraid of new experiences, however, this was different than bungee jumping or learning how to make a campfire. She wasn’t scared of Jisoo, Yoongi, or Taehyung. Hell, even Jennie wasn’t able to frighten her. The human just needed security. She needed to get back home, her mother must be worried sick.   
“Jisoo, not to be impolite, but I’m wondering if you have a charger for my phone around here?” she spoke up. Jisoo looked at her for a short period of time before raising her eyebrow. “I don’t use a phone,” she then said, not even blinking with her eyelids. Taehyung chuckled. “You can borrow mine, you have an iPhone, right?” Sihyeon nodded gratefully. “Thank you so much, you have no idea.” The second youngest vampire just laughed and then handed her the charger, pointing at the left wall for the outlet.   
After a short while, Sihyeon returned to the table. “Sihyeon, would you mind staying with us for the day? We have a ball coming up tonight and we would love for you to accompany us,” Jennie asked fluttering her eyelashes mischievously. Sihyeon glanced at Jisoo. The oldest Vampire had her jaw clenched in annoyance but something told her that Jisoo wouldn’t mind her company.   
“Sure, why not?”


End file.
